


Taking it Slowly

by et_cetera55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/"><b>kinkme_merlin</b></a> prompt <i>Arthur/Merlin Can we have some shy, virgin, scared Merlin fics with gentle and tender Arthur? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Slowly

**Title:** Taking it Slowly  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word count:** ~5000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Summary:** Written in response to the [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) prompt _Arthur/Merlin Can we have some shy, virgin, scared Merlin fics with gentle and tender Arthur?_

 

Merlin had finally managed to drift to sleep the night before, heart bursting with joy and excitement. Arthur had _kissed_ him!

_Arthur_ had kissed _him_!

And yes it had been wet and messy and teeth had clashed but it had also been wonderful and passionate and everything Merlin had ever hoped for as they had explored each other’s mouths.

Now, in the cold light of morning, that ball of joyful excitement was still there, still making him feel warm, happy. But his anxieties had also kicked in, settling heavily in Merlin’s stomach and making him feel a little sick.

Merlin had never… not even a proper kiss until last night… And Arthur surely had… What would he want…? What would he expect…? Would Arthur want Merlin to…?

Merlin felt more than a little sick.

Merlin’s nerves, however, were not enough to prevent his usual… morning problem. He would never get his breeches on like this.

Merlin slicked his fingers with saliva and wrapped them around his painfully hard cock, starting up the familiar rhythm as he shut his eyes and thought of Arthur: of the way his dazzling blue eyes burned into Merlin; the way his muscles had felt firm and tight under Merlin’s exploring fingers; the way his tongue had licked into Merlin’s mouth, confident, demanding.

Merlin imagined it was Arthur’s hand he was thrusting into, imagined taking Arthur’s cock in his own hand in return, felt himself coming closer and closer. He had never dared fantasise about this before, it had somehow felt wrong when he thought Arthur wasn’t interested. But now…

After Merlin had cleaned himself up and got dressed, he had his usual breakfast with Gaius, forcing the porridge down as he tried to pretend that everything was normal, that last night his life hadn’t changed so dramatically that if the events hadn’t branded themselves so vividly into his memory he would struggle to believe it had been real.

He suspected he hadn’t been entirely convincing as Gaius did that eyebrow-raising thing but at least he didn’t ask any awkward questions. Merlin prayed this reprieve would last. He hurriedly cleared the plates, doubting that this new ‘thing’, (whatever it was – he hadn’t worked it out yet. He knew what _he_ felt, what _he_ wanted. But Arthur…), would excuse him being late.

Taking two steps at a time, heart racing, stomach fluttering, he raced up the stairs and along the corridors towards Arthur’s chambers, not really knowing what he should expect.

**

As Merlin pushed the door slowly open he heard a snarled,

“ _There_ you are _Mer_ lin! Late as usual! And you haven’t even brought my breakfast!”

Panicked, Merlin looked around wildly, expecting to see an angry, fully dressed prince, ready for the day ahead excepting the missing breakfast… but instead he saw Arthur, still lying in bed. And definitely not fully dressed…

Merlin’s stomach flipped at the sight. Arthur’s blonde hair was still mussed up on the pillow but his eyes were sparkling with mirth and his soft lips were turned up in a smirk at Merlin.

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief as Arthur rolled his eyes (presumably at Merlin’s gullibility).

“Idiot!” Arthur teased with a smile.

“Prat!” Merlin returned, still standing by the doorway, fidgeting with his jacket. He had seen Arthur in bed so many times before, but suddenly now it was awkward. Now he was very aware that as Arthur sat up the sheets pooled just below his hips, exposing the prince’s muscled chest, still slightly tanned from the recently passed summer. And he knew if he glanced lower he would see where that tan faded at Arthur’s waist to pale soft skin and lower still, the start of blonde curls. Merlin’s groin was suddenly awake again.

Merlin didn’t really know what he should do, though. Should he go over to Arthur? Did Arthur expect him to kiss him good morning? Or should he just pretend nothing had happened? What exactly _had_ happened? Was it a one off? Was it something more? Questions flying through his head, Merlin remained frozen to the spot.

Arthur’s expression turned speculative for a long moment as his gaze flickered over Merlin’s face. Merlin wondered briefly if his panic showed there. The prince shifted his legs slightly, presumably about to get up and Merlin felt his cheeks flush with heat as his imagination sought to fill in what parts of Arthur he couldn’t currently see…

Arthur paused, and pursed his lips in that way Merlin recognised as the prince making a decision…

And then he smiled, this time gently rather than teasingly, and said,

“Why don’t you go see what Cook’s made for breakfast? Oh and bring extra up for yourself if you want some.”

Merlin nodded, not sure that he would be able to speak normally (if his hands, clasped so tightly around the hem of his jacket and still shaking were anything to go by), and then turned and fled from the room, not slowing down until he was several corridors away.

Here he came to a halt and leant against the stone wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he groaned in frustration with himself. Since he had left Arthur’s chamber last night he had been longing to go back, to throw himself at the prince and kiss him over and over again, and yet when he did go back this morning he had stood there like… well like an idiot. He groaned again and started up in the direction of the kitchens once more.

**

Balancing the tray of breakfast in one hand, Merlin opened the Prince’s door and walked in, placing the tray on the table. Arthur was standing, rooting through the wardrobe, dressed in only his small clothes.

“Ah Merlin! Perfect timing! Leave that for a minute and come and help me dress.”

Merlin swallowed. Dress Arthur… that wasn’t going to be awkward and embarrassing at all… Eyes fixed on the floor Merlin moved to the wardrobe and fished out shirt, jacket and breeches (they really weren’t that difficult to find!) He could feel his face flushing hot again and wished desperately that he knew a spell that would stop him from turning Camelot red every time he was in Arthur’s presence!

Hands shaking slightly Merlin bent over and held the breeches out for Arthur to step into, praying the Prince wouldn’t notice the slight tremor. Even though he knew it was coming, Merlin couldn’t help but flinch as Arthur’s hand landed on his shoulder, gripping it for balance. Apparently even the feel of the Prince’s hand through his layers of clothing was too much for Merlin’s body to ignore.

Merlin continued to dress his Prince, fumbling badly with everything, trying not to notice Arthur’s flawless skin, the pale dusting of hair across his chest… He kept waiting for the sarcastic, teasing comments he knew he deserved about how useless he was, how red he was blushing, how much of a girl he was being,… but they never came.

Instead, Arthur remained silent, his gaze never wavering from Merlin’s face, those dazzling blue eyes burning into Merlin. And whenever Merlin’s fingers touched Arthur’s bare skin a jolt of pleasure shot straight from his fingers to his groin. It was wonderful and excruciating at the same time.

Finally finished, Merlin stood up, daring to look Arthur in the face again. Arthur’s gaze flickered downwards for the first time and Merlin cringed: he knew Arthur must see the bulge in his breeches. Now Arthur would surely make a smart comment and Merlin thought he might die from embarrassment, almost wished he could die right now, rather than suffer the teasing…

Arthur’s gaze did stop at Merlin’s breeches… but then it moved to his own and as Merlin’s glance followed he saw an equal bulge in the Prince’s breeches. That was… wow… that was… making Merlin’s cock even harder as it responded to the sight of Arthur’s arousal! Gods!

Arthur looked back up, smiling. He raised an eyebrow (in quite a good impression of Gaius) and asked,

“Breakfast?”

Merlin thought for a moment Arthur might have been suggesting something else… but he wasn’t sure what… and Merlin didn’t feel brave enough to suggest anything or do anything but nod and follow Arthur to the table.

Merlin picked at some grapes as Arthur ate, an uncomfortable silence reigning between them. Merlin wished he could break it… but he couldn’t think of anything to say… in the end he started babbling about one of Gaius’ new cures! He cringed inwardly as he heard himself go into great depth about exactly what colour green the potion was supposed to go, just waiting to be told he was an idiot again. But Arthur just listened and nodded, smiling encouragement.

Ok… this was weird… Arthur _never_ patiently listened to him when he was babbling…

 

Breakfast _at long last_ over they both stood up and Merlin followed Arthur to the door. Halfway to it Arthur turned, surprising Merlin, who nearly walked into him. Merlin barely had an instant to recover before Arthur’s lips were against his own and the Prince was kissing him! Again! Excitement and desire flared through Merlin.

Arthur’s kisses had started off chastely but as Merlin responded eagerly they became messier, wetter. Arthur swept his tongue over Merlin’s lips and Merlin parted them, his own tongue meeting Arthur’s, twisting over it, tasting him.

Arthur started to suck at Merlin’s lower lip, gently scraping his teeth over it and it just felt so… _amazing_! Merlin could barely believe it was happening again, barely believe that the pleasure flooding through him was real…

But it was over far too soon and Merlin felt the loss keenly when Arthur pulled back, looking flushed, his lips bright red.

“I’d better head off to training.” Arthur sounded almost as breathless as Merlin felt. “But I’ll see you later, _Merlin_.” And with that promise Arthur turned and left the room, leaving Merlin to sink down onto a chair, his legs feeling weak.

**

The rest of the day was torture: try as he might, Merlin could not concentrate on his chores for Gaius and the Prince – his mind constantly returned to that morning’s kiss… and the promise it contained. He was grinning so much Gwen had even stopped to ask what he was so happy about. He had stammered something about the sunny day making him in a good mood, which didn’t sound credible, even to him, but thankfully Gwen was such a good friend that she noticed his discomfort and didn’t press him any further on it.

He encountered an even trickier situation later on, when out collecting herbs for Gaius. Finding a large rosemary bush he started plucking off some of the shoots – a mind-numbingly boring job which of course meant that his mind started to replay _again_ that kiss. Only this time his mind carried the scene on… Merlin imagined Arthur’s hand sliding round from behind his neck, trailing down his chest, rubbing over his breeches. He picture himself stripping Arthur’s jacket and then his shirt off, touching the soft skin underneath. He imagined Arthur taking his hand, leading him to the bed… and then both of them lying naked, Arthur on top of him, rutting against him.

Merlin might have been inexperienced but he wasn’t completely naïve: he knew what could come next… he just… couldn’t imagine it… perhaps it was too strange a concept… or something…

But that really didn’t matter, because he was rock hard all over again, and it had become quite uncomfortable to walk. He couldn’t go back to the town like this! It was so obvious!

Looking round about him, guiltily, he placed his basket down beside a tree. No one was in sight. He had never seen anyone here before. And he was well hidden. It would be ok… He slowly moved a hand down to his laces and started to undo them…

One hand pressed against the tree, supporting himself, whilst the other started up a steady pumping, Merlin shut his eyes and pretended it was Arthur’s hand rubbing over him, Arthur’s saliva making it slick and smooth…

 

After he had wiped his hands clean on the leaf litter, Merlin did himself up and hurried back to Camelot, only now he saw the sun low in the sky realising how late he was! He was supposed to be dressing Arthur for dinner with Morgana and Uther!

**

Practically hurling the herbs at Gaius he quickly dusted himself off, rinsed his hands, and rushed up to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur was just leaving the room, already dressed in his finery, as Merlin approached.

“Merlin. You’re late,” Arthur chided gently, looking at him as if puzzled by something.

“Sorry… Gaius… herbs…” Merlin panted, feeling a twinge of sadness that he had just missed the opportunity to touch the prince again, even if it was probably a blessing in disguise after his performance this morning.

“Never mind. Come on.”

**

Merlin was helping to serve at dinner – something he didn’t exactly excel at on a normal day, and the furtive little glances Arthur kept shooting him only made him even more self-conscious and clumsy. And when Merlin reached out for Arthur’s goblet to top it up and Arthur’s fingers ‘accidentally’ settled on his own, Merlin forgot to breathe for a dizzying moment…

Merlin continued to serve in a haze of panic and lust, so when dinner was finally over he felt quite proud that he had managed not to spill anything over anyone, (spilling stuff on the floor and table didn’t count!)

Arthur bade his father and Morgana good night and then stood up to leave, waving for Merlin to accompany him. Merlin trailed Arthur out of the room and followed him down the corridors to his chamber. The prince remained quiet the whole way. Completely silent in fact. Merlin began to worry that maybe he had misread the earlier glances, maybe Arthur was still annoyed that he was late, maybe he was angry that Merlin hadn’t been there to… well Merlin didn’t know what… Had he ruined everything…?

**

Merlin followed Arthur into his room, turning to shut the door. When he turned back round he found himself face to face with Arthur, so close he could feel the prince’s breath on his lips.

Breath… breathing… yes. That was important. He should probably be doing that right now… It was just, Gods!, the man in front of him was so distracting!

Arthur slowly lifted a hand and traced his fingers lightly over Merlin’s cheekbone, burning as they went. Merlin’s knees felt weak. He pressed his back into the door, using it for support. He couldn’t take his eyes from Arthur’s lips: he wanted them pressing against his own, he wanted to taste them again, to suck on them, to make Arthur feel like he had felt that morning.

But why wasn’t Arthur kissing him? What was he waiting for? Merlin tore his gaze from those tempting lips to look up into Arthur’s eyes. The prince looked questioning, hesitant. And slowly, stupidly slowly, Merlin realised what Arthur was waiting for: he was waiting for Merlin to make the first move; allowing Merlin to back out if he wanted. Merlin didn’t want.

He tilted his head to one side – not entirely sure how you actually went about starting a kiss – but obviously it was the right thing to do because suddenly Arthur’s lips descended on his own. Merlin kissed him back, hungrily, desperately. Feeling suddenly confident Merlin swept his tongue over Arthur’s lips, tasting wine and fruit and… _Arthur_.

As Arthur’s hands tangled in his hair Merlin moved his own to undo Arthur’s doublet, desperate to touch Arthur’s skin again. Having undone the last button he tugged at it until Arthur got the message and moved his arms to allow Merlin to strip it off.

Merlin found he was remarkably efficient at undressing the prince when he wanted to be, getting the doublet and undershirt off in next to no time and starting to work on Arthur’s breeches, never taking his mouth from Arthur’s, biting and sucking.

Apparently Arthur wasn’t as well practiced – he seemed to struggle with Merlin’s jacket and shirt and in the end Merlin was so frustrated that he decided to finish the job himself, kicking his boots off and stripping the rest of his clothes off while Arthur sorted his own boots out, their mouths parting for the first time.

“Gods, Merlin! You have no idea how difficult that dinner was! Watching you! Wondering if you were late because you were trying to avoid me… because you didn’t want to…” Arthur gestured vaguely, “Or because you are just you and late is pretty much normality!”

“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to avoid you… really… I kind of got… distracted,” Merlin tried to explain.

His explanation was silenced as a now naked… yes _naked_ body pressed up against him, and Arthur started kissing him once more. Ok, now his legs really were going to give way…

Just as he started to sag a strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up.

“Bed?” Arthur suggested with a chuckle.

“Bed,” Merlin agreed, wholeheartedly.

And then it was as if Merlin had entered his fantasy of earlier: Arthur was taking his hand and leading him to the bed and he was almost falling back onto it, Arthur pouncing on him, and they were touching each other everywhere, exploring, learning all they could about the other.

Merlin moaned quietly as Arthur placed hot, wet kisses along his jawline, arching his back, pressing his body tight against the prince’s.

And Merlin knew now, knew what he wanted, what every part of his body was screaming out for…

“Arthur… will you… me…?” He couldn’t get the words out… couldn’t say it. But Arthur understood anyway: he stopped mouthing at Merlin’s collarbone and looked up.

“Are you sure?” Arthur looked so earnest and concerned that Merlin felt his heart melt a little. He nodded.

“I’m sure Arthur. I want this. I want you.” Merlin held Arthur’s gaze, willing him to understand.

Arthur’s eyes burned into him: Merlin knew he was looking for any sign of indecision, any sign of unwillingness. When the prince’s lips turned up slightly into a small smile Merlin knew Arthur believed him.

“I’ll take it slowly,” Arthur promised, his voice now husky with desire. Merlin said nothing, just reached up for him, wrapping his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss.

As Arthur’s lips met his own, pressing hard against them, Merlin felt the prince lean slightly to one side and heard him rummage around on the table. Licking into Arthur’s mouth, hoping he could distract himself from the nerves coiling in his stomach, Merlin ran his hands down Arthur’s back, loving how Arthur’s muscles rippled underneath his fingers. As Arthur shifted his weight back the friction over his cock sent a jolt of pleasure shooting through Merlin and he gave an involuntary whimper. He felt Arthur’s lips curl into a smile against his own for only an instant before he was distracted by the prince’s hips shifting slowly from side to side, Arthur’s erection dragging across his own, the friction intense. With another whimper Merlin bucked his hips up off the bed, desperate to get as much contact as possible.

And suddenly Arthur was no longer kissing him, and Merlin’s chest felt a draught as Arthur rolled off him. That burning gaze was back as Arthur asked,

“Do you trust me Merlin?”

“I trust you,” Merlin said, noticing how now his voice was as husky as Arthur’s.

Arthur pushed himself up, grabbed a pillow and moved to kneel between Merlin’s legs. He curled his hands around the back of Merlin’s knees and pulled them upwards until they were bent, wide apart, Merlin’s feet flat on the bed. Merlin was a little puzzled…

“It will be easier like this,” Arthur reassured him.

Arthur then slid one arm underneath the small of Merlin’s back and lifted again, before sliding the pillow under Merlin’s hips. Merlin felt the coil of nerves twist tighter still, unable to return the small, reassuring smile Arthur was giving him. He watched apprehensively as Arthur upturned a small vial, pouring oil all over the fingers of one hand. He dropped the vial to one side and leant forwards, supporting himself with his clean hand, and kissed Merlin softly on the lips. He pulled back again and Merlin felt Arthur’s now slick fingers slide between his cheeks, rubbing over his skin.

As the fingers came to a stop over his entrance, Merlin felt a little overwhelmed – it felt slightly wrong, his prince touching him there, but also so… exciting… exhilarating almost. Merlin shifted his hips slightly as he felt Arthur’s fingers increase their pressure.

“You need to be still for the moment, Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was deep, reassuring.

Merlin bit his lip and nodded – he daren’t speak in case Arthur heard his fear. He tensed, still biting his lip, unable to stop his muscles from clenching tight as he felt a finger push inside him. Arthur looked up at him,

“Anytime you want me to stop Merlin…?”

Merlin shook his head. He wanted this. He did. He would relax…

The fingers of Arthur’s other hand started tracing lazily over Merlin’s hip, Merlin’s skin tingling wherever Arthur touched it. Merlin looked down from Arthur’s gaze, hoping the sight of Arthur’s hand stroking him, the intensity of it, would be enough distraction. His heart sank a little as he saw his erection… wasn’t so erect any more. Arthur must have followed his gaze because he said gently,

“It’s ok. First time nerves.” There was a slight pause, during which Merlin felt his face flush, embarrassment flooding through him before Arthur said in a small voice, “It happened to me too, my first time.”

Merlin was filled with gratitude and amazement that Arthur would admit that. In fact he felt a little humbled that Arthur trusted him with something so personal. The new emotions must have relaxed him slightly because he felt Arthur’s finger push further into him. Merlin could feel himself start to tense again so he took a breath and forced his muscles to stay relaxed.

“Ok?” Arthur checked.

Merlin took another breath. And then another. And then nodded – he was ok. He had to bite his lip again when he felt the finger being slowly dragged out of him and then pushed into him again. It felt slightly strange… but as Arthur repeated the movement slowly again and again it started to feel good too. And his heavy panting turned from a way to force his muscles to relax into him snatching breaths through the pleasure that had started to throb through him.

Merlin was vaguely aware of a second finger rubbing over his entrance, but wasn’t really paying attention, not until the first finger was removed and then both were pushed in, stretching his entrance tight, a sharp pain stabbing across it. He hadn’t realised he had made a sound until the fingers stilled inside him. He opened his eyes (he didn’t know quite when he had shut them) to find Arthur staring up at him, looking worried.

“Too much?”

Merlin shut his eyes, willing his body to relax a bit more, and as the pain receded he murmured,

“’s ok.”

The fingers started moving inside him again, dragging out and pushing in, stretching him further. He cried out loud - this time in pleasure - his eyes snapping open as the fingers pressed over a particularly sensitive area. He saw Arthur smiling triumphantly at him.

The fingers dragged over that area again and Merlin couldn’t help but buck his hips into the sensation. Arthur’s free hand pinned him to the bed once more.

“Patience…” Arthur warned.

The fingers started their movement again, Merlin no longer noticing the slight stretching sensation as he waited desperately for them to press against that spot again… but they didn’t…

“Arthur… please!” he begged, hoarsely.

“I said. Have. Patience…” The prince was almost growling now.

A third slick finger pressed against Merlin briefly before pushing quickly into him.

This time Merlin knew he cried out in pain – it hurt so much, taut and sharp and burning all at the same time. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to hold in the tears he could feel welling there.

Arthur had stopped again and Merlin knew he would be concerned, Merlin wanted to reassure him, to tell Arthur he was ok, but he knew his voice would give away the lie.

Through the burning he felt a slight tingle of pleasure and as he started to concentrate on that sensation he realised what it was. He realised that Arthur was now stroking his cock, hard once more, teasing that spot just below the head that felt so good.

And as he finally dared to open his eyes – needing to see this, desperate to watch Arthur touching him _there_ \- he realised the burning had dulled to a throbbing ache. And when the fingers moved inside him slightly, pressing against _that spot_ again he almost forgot the pain as waves of intensity pulsed through him.

The incredible feeling, the sight of Arthur touching him, the drag of his fingers over that secret spot, it was just so… so… so pushing him right up to the edge that he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

“Arthur… please… can’t wait…” he gasped out in between the moans. He saw Arthur’s eyes flare black, heard the moan the prince tried to suppress… and then groaned as he felt the loss of Arthur’s fingers from inside him.

Arthur was starting to slick himself up, running his slippery hand over his hard cock… Merlin shut his eyes – the sight was too much. He was so close…

He could feel Arthur lining himself up, his erection pressing between Merlin’s parted cheeks. And then it was slowly pushing into him, stretching him far more than Arthur’s fingers had, the burn returning, sharper and more intense than before, a tearing sensation… and yet it felt _good_.

The prince whispered his name, causing Merlin to open his eyes again.

One last, questioning look from Arthur, one final determined nod from Merlin, and Arthur was pulling back slightly and then pushing, hard, into Merlin once more. It hurt, oh it hurt, but the pain was more than compensated for by the waves of pleasure that rolled through him each time Arthur plunged into him…

And then Arthur was wrapping his hand around Merlin’s erection, moving over it in time with his thrusts and the intensity increased, Merlin’s whole body thrumming…

And then he was coming, clenching tight around Arthur as his senses exploded in ecstasy…and as he heard a low, husky moan he realised Arthur was coming too, could feel him pulsing inside him…

* * *

Waking in the dawn light, Merlin thought he had never been so happy as now, wrapped in his prince’s arms, the scent of Arthur filling his nostrils, the sound of his peaceful breathing in his ears. Merlin sighed contentedly to himself, and then allowed his eyes to shut once more – he didn’t think Arthur would mind if he had a small lie-in…

_Finis_


End file.
